The Club
The Club in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''originally consists of Sonozaki Mion, Ryūgū Rena, Furude Rika, Hōjō Satoko, and Maebara Keiichi. Later Sonozaki Shion and Furude Hanyū join. ''Matsuribayashi-hen reveals that Mion formed the afterschool club to help keep Satoko and Satoshi away from their abusive aunt and uncle as long as possible as well as letting them have fun and relieve stress. However, in the "perfect world" of Saikoroshi-hen where none of the tragedies take place and the other students see Rika as a "spoiled princess," the club does not exist. Rena overhears Rika describing it, and Mion decides to create a club to help Rika become more of a classmate and friend to the other students, especially Satoko. As the leader of the club, Mion usually decides what game to play and suggests the punishment for losing. In Matsuribayashi-hen, she also tries to shield the others from Takano by taking the responsibility as the club leader and offering to sacrifice her life if it saves the others. Club Members *"Club Leader" Sonozaki Mion - Mion takes great pride in her role which she diligently fulfills. She decides which games to play and usually suggests the punishment for losing. She tends to win the most, and she loves harassing Keiichi with penalty games that tweak his manhood, such as forcing him to wear a maid's dress on his way home. Nevertheless, Rena reveals that Mion was the biggest loser in the club when it started. *"Cute Mode" Ryūgū Rena - She used to lose the club activities a lot before Keiichi arrived. She does not seem embarrassed by the penalty games when she loses, especially if Satoko and Rika must share in dressing up "cute." *"Magican of Words" Maebara Keiichi - As the newcomer who does not know how members can cheat, such as the fact that all the rest have memorized the creases and marks of all the cards, Keiichi tends to serve as the club's "loser." Mion enjoys "poking" him with punishments such as forcing him to dress as a maid. In Onikakushi-hen, under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, Keiichi mistakes tabasco Mion has placed in his ohagi as a needle, and he then mistakes her attempt to draw on his face with a marker as an attempt to inject him. He seems to receive the worst punishments since all of the girls enjoy teasing him. Mion even helps newcomer and about-to-lose Hanyū beat him just to watch Keiichi have to walk home in a cat cosplay costume. His defeats and humiliations are known in Hinamizawa: Tomitake Jirō off-handily remarks that Keiichi has "lost again" when he sees him wearing such a costume. While Keiichi rants and raves over his defeats to the entertainment of the rest, even Hanyū, he takes a lot of pride and satisfaction the few times he beats Mion. *"Trapmaster" Hōjō Satoko - Satoko is extremely good at traps. While not part of the games per se, avoiding her pranks becomes an activity unto itself; one at which Keiichi often fails. *"Racoon" Furude Rika - No matter how many times she wins and loses, she always seems happy to be a part of the club. These constitute moments of joy in the multiple tragic lives she lives. *Sonozaki Shion - While eventually a member when she is able to exist out in the open, Shion is not depicted much playing the games in the arcs. *"The Promising Newbie" Furude Hanyū- During the many existences Rika has lived, Hanyū has watched Rika playing the games. On the one hand she would like to join them, while on the other she proved too afraid of losing. She finally finds the courage in Matsuribayashi-hen to become part of the reality of Hinamizawa and take part in Rika and her friends' lives and struggles. As such, she joins a board game in the Sound Novels and a card game in the manga and anime. In all of these versions of the game, when she was about to lose to Keiichi, Mion helps her cheat to beat Keiichi. Later in the arc, Keiichi refers to her as a "promising newbie." *Hōjō Satoshi - While not member of the club during the series, it was revealed he was part of the club before his disappearance back in 1982. In the perfect world of Saikoroshi-hen Satoshi joins Mion and Rena to form a club to help Rika become a better classmate as well as allow his sister to become her friend. *Tomitake Jirō - In Onikakushi-hen, when he and Takano meet the rest of the club, he first hangs out with them, participating in the festival games. Mion later claims that Tomitake has entered the Club. The Games The club playing a lot of different sit-down games, such as board and card games, as well as more physical games during P.E. at school. Whether the game is "Old Geezer" or "Zombie Tag," there is always a penalty game for the loser. Rules # Club members must strive for first place with a full-hearted attitude. # As a club member, you must do whatever it takes to win (which includes playing unfair sometimes). # You must go through the punishment no matter what. Category:Organizations Category:The Club Category:Hinamizawa Branch School